The invention relates to a game system and a storage medium for storing information about the game.
Various types of game systems have been developed and put on the market that include racing simulators in which a player xe2x80x9cdrivesxe2x80x9d a moving object in a game field and enjoys competition with other player(s) or with other computer-generated moving objects. Such systems which provide a so-called virtual reality environment have generated much popularity. For example, in one game system, a player rides a motorcycle racing against other motorcycles driven by competitors or controlled by a computer. The game system allows the player to control his or her motorcycle by leaning it, rolling it over and over, or accelerating it with a twist grip throttle at the ends of a steering handle. These controls, however, are not enough to provide the player the sensation of reality of operation. Thus, some challenges remain in providing a higher sense of presence, of xe2x80x9cbeing,xe2x80x9d in a virtual reality environment.
In addition, the moving object such as the motorcycle, in the game field is limited to a speed such that the motorcycle will never exceed a predetermined limit. Hence, during the final moments of game play, a player racing at a maximum speed that is neck-and-neck with a competitor will be unable to increase their speed to achieve victory at the goal line. In such a case, either the outcome of the race will be judged as a dead heat, or the competitor may edge out the race. Eventually, the race may become boring and lose its thrill.
Furthermore, conventional game systems of the type described cannot cause the motorcycle to perform a pop wheelie. The player does not have the ability to simulate, with reality, the weight distribution between the front and rear wheels of the motorcycle when it does a wheelie.
The invention provides a game system which provides a higher sense of presence, of xe2x80x9cbeing,xe2x80x9d in a virtual reality environment and provides game simulations with higher reality. Another feature of the invention is to provide an information storage medium applicable to such a game system.
A game system in accordance with an embodiment of the invention includes a unit or means for detecting a forward lean position of the player, a unit or means for carrying out game computing according to operation information supplied by the player, the operation information including information indicative of the forward lean position of the player, and a unit or means for carrying out processing to create at least one of a game image and a game sound according to the result of the game computing.
According to the invention, the forward lean position of the player is detected and the game computing is carried out according to operation information supplied by the player. This operation information may include information indicative of the forward lean position of the player to create the game image and/or game sound. As a result, the invention can provide game computing depending on the position or attitude of the player (whether or not the player is in the forward lean position) or on the degree of the forward lean position of the player. This gives the player a sense of presence in the virtual world with high reality which has not been achieved with conventional game systems.
In addition, according to the invention, a moving object traveling in an object space may be controlled according to the forward lean position information in response to the operation by the player. This allows control of the moving object depending on the position of the player, achieving simulations with high reality.
Furthermore, according to the invention, at least one of a force to rotate the moving object, a speed of the moving object and a motion of the moving object may be controlled according to the forward lean position information. Therefore, it is possible to reduce the force to rotate the moving object when the player is in the forward lean position. Alternatively, motion of the moving object (such as a cartoon character) may be selected as the motion for the forward lean position of the player.
In addition, according to the invention, the speed of the moving object may be controlled by changing information indicative of an air resistance coefficient of the moving object according to the forward lean position information. Therefore, unnatural or unlimited increase of the speed of the moving object can be avoided effectively.
Furthermore, according to the invention, the force to accelerate a moving object may be controlled according to the force lean position information obtained at the beginning of movement of a moving object. A force component contributing to the rotation of a moving object may be separated from a force component contributing to the translation motion of the same moving object. The forward lean position of the player may be detected by detecting the distance between the player and a detector disposed in front of the player.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a game system in which a player can enjoy a game play, the game system comprising a unit or means for detecting a distance from the player, a unit or means for carrying out game computing according to operation information supplied by the player, the operation information including information indicative of the distance from the player and a unit or means for carrying out processing to create at least one of a game image and a game sound according to the result of the game computing.
In addition, the distance between the detector and the player may be detected and the game computing may be carried out according to operation information supplied by the player including information indicative of the distance to create the game image and/or game sound. As a result, the invention can provide game computing depending on the distance of the player from the detector. This gives the player a sense of presence in the virtual world with high reality that has not been achieved with conventional game systems.